Today's enterprise applications span multiple systems and organizations, integrating legacy and newly developed software components to deliver value to enterprise operations. However, the actual execution of enterprise applications may not be predicted in advance. This is mainly because of process dependencies on human activities and lack of automation. Nevertheless, the information about what has actually happened during the execution of an enterprise process is hidden in the process execution trace.
It would be desirable to be able to easily and effectively extract such information. However, this is not possible with existing enterprise process management systems.